


Señora.

by CherryVampire



Series: Iron-Spider love universe. [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Aged-Up Peter Parker, Angst and Feels, BAMF Peter Parker, Broken Pepperony, Cheating, Cheating Tony Stark, Eventual Happy Ending, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Happy Tony Stark, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm so sorry Pepper, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Pepper Potts Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Feels, Peter is a Little Shit, Peter isn't dumb, Peter loves Tony, Precious Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Sassy Peter, Starker, Tony is mentionated I swear, Tony loves Peter, at least for peter, ceo peter, it's not so bad, no beta we die like men, she's peter's adoptive (kinda) daughter, well pepper cheats on tony too so
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21878887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryVampire/pseuds/CherryVampire
Summary: Peter se enamoró de Tony cuando tenía trece, tenía dieciséis cuando comenzó una relación con él… y no fue hasta que tuvo veintidós y cinco años y medio junto a Tony, que se enteró que Virginia Potts seguía siendo parte de su vida.O en donde Tony engaña a Pepper desde hace años con Peter y le hace creer a este que se divorció de Pepper hace años, cuando en realidad eso acababa de suceder cuatro meses atrás.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Pepper Potts, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Iron-Spider love universe. [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1411747
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Señora.

**Author's Note:**

> Tomen un shot por cada vez que lean "Virginia" xD

**SOUNDTRACK: SEÑORA - YURIDIA.**

_Cuando supe toda la verdad_ _  
Señora  
Ya era tarde para echar atrás  
Señora  
Yo era parte de su vida  
Y él mi sombra_

Virginia Potts jadeaba pesadamente frente a él, con el cabello rojo cayéndole despeinado sobre el rostro, una expresión de furia surcada en él.

Le ardía la mejilla por la bofetada que Virginia le había proporcionado apenas había llegado, pero algo más ardía dentro de él, prefiriendo permanecer calmado. Después de todo le daba igual… de todos modos ya era muy tarde.

Era una lástima que Virginia apenas se enterara.

Tenía trece cuando se enamoró de Tony Stark, un simple enamoramiento de preadolescente podría decirse. Jamás pensó que tres años después, ese mismo Tony Stark se aparecería en la sala de estar del apartamento donde vivía con su tía…

Lo demás es historia.

Ahora tenía veintidós, recién salido de la universidad y con un puesto como el nuevo CEO de Industrias Stark, gracias a Tony.

Era una pena que Virginia apenas se enterara… después de todo, por eso estaba allí, furiosa. La junta le acababa de informar su destitución oficial de Industrias Stark y probablemente otras cosillas más.

_Él me dijo que era libre_ _  
Como el mismo aire era libre  
Como las palomas era libre  
Y yo lo creí  
Ahora es tarde señora_

Cuando ambos comenzaron esa relación, él preguntó sobre Virginia, no quería ser el amante rompe hogares, después de todo Morgan apenas tenía unos cuantos meses de nacida, bien podrían resolver sus diferencias y continuar con su matrimonio. Tony le aseguró que su matrimonio con ella se había roto hacía mucho tiempo y que simplemente iba a estar presente en la vida de su hija, porque la amaba.

Y lo creyó. Porque al final, no todo era mentira… Tony había comprado un lujoso apartamento en Manhattan, donde ambos se mudaron cuando Peter comenzó la universidad y donde hasta la fecha seguían viviendo.

Virginia jamás figuró en su vida. Las únicas veces que se escuchaba ese nombre era cuando Morgan aparecía… _Oh Morgan…_

Cientos de recuerdos le vinieron a la cabeza. ¿Cómo es que Virginia jamás supo nada? Si Morgan, de ahora seis años de edad, pasaba la gran parte del año con ellos… todas las festividades y vacaciones las pasaba en Manhattan… y ambos no ocultaban su relación frente a la niña, además de que era imposible, la niña había heredado el coeficiente intelectual de su padre después de todo.

Él adoraba a Morgan, la adoraba desde la primera vez que Tony había llegado con ella a la torre. Tenía diecisiete años, pero eso no le impidió el cuidar de esa preciosa bebé de seis meses a quien sostenía entre sus brazos, alimentándola con una botella frente al enorme ventanal a las dos de la mañana.

Los niños son indiscretos gracias a su inocencia. ¿Cómo es que Virginia no se había enterado?

Pero bueno, ahora era tarde.

_Él me dijo que era libre_ _  
Como el mismo aire era libre  
Como las palomas era libre  
Y yo lo creí  
Ahora es tarde señora  
Ahora es tarde señora  
Ahora nadie puede apartarlo de mí_

\- _Eres una zorra._ -escupió Virginia, con la voz llena de rabia y veneno.

Peter levantó la vista de donde la tenía clavada, mirando a un punto fijo sobre el escritorio de madera dentro de aquella oficina.

\- Puede que lo sea. Pero tú… cinco años y medio Virginia… ¿Y nunca te diste cuenta? –

\- _Él me dijo que eras un simple asistente, un interno de Midtown High quien después se quedó en Stark Industries permanentemente._ –

Bueno, eso no era completamente mentira, en realidad, había sido verdad… hacía cinco años, pero verdad al fin. Había comenzado con una pasantía gracias a Midtown y un programa que SI llevaba en ese entonces, simplemente que lo internos normalmente sacan copias y llenan informes… no follan con sus jefes sobre una mesa de laboratorio; sus turnos terminan a las ocho de la noche y van directo a casa… no terminan a esa misma hora y dejan que su jefe los lleve a su apartamento; tampoco pasan el fin de semana en el apartamento de su jefe mientras su tía está fuera de la ciudad.

\- Bueno, él me dijo que se había divorciado de ti después de que Morgan había nacido. –

La mención del nombre de la niña pareció abrir una puerta en la mente de Virginia.

\- _Morgan lo sabía…_ -

Peter asintió lentamente, sentándose sobre el escritorio con calma.

Una lágrima escurrió por la mejilla de Virginia.

\- _Traicionada por mi propia hija…_ -

\- Los niños son inocentes Virginia. Además, pasa la gran parte del año con su padre y por lo consiguiente… conmigo. -se encogió de hombros, era tarde ya.

El rostro cubierto de lágrimas de Virginia volvió a flamear con rabia.

\- _¿Cómo pudiste? Todo el mundo sabía que estaba conmigo, ¿cómo pudiste?, ¿cómo pudo él? Y con un niño…_ -

Peter se volvió a encoger de hombros.

\- Puede que no le hayas dado lo que yo le di… - sí, era muy descarado de su parte, pero era la verdad.

\- _Eres un hijo de perra, descarado… ¡Destruiste mi matrimonio!_ –

\- ¡Tu matrimonio estaba muerto desde antes de que yo me apareciera Virginia! -gritó de vuelta, ahora el que jadeaba enojado era él.

\- Pero, ¿sabes algo?... cuando me dijo que era libre, le creí… ahora es muy tarde, cuando supe toda la verdad sobre el divorcio ya era tarde, cuando supe que existías ya era muy tarde… ahora es muy tarde. ¿Sabes por qué Virginia?... –

Peter se acercó más a ella.

\- Porque me ama. Yo soy parte de su vida. Cuando te apareciste aquí esta mañana a reclamarme sobre la relación que tengo con tu ex marido desde hace cinco años, ya era muy tarde Virginia… porque su mundo solo soy yo… - se pegó a ella, quedando a escasos centímetros de distancia.

\- Ahora es tarde Virginia… _Ahora nadie puede apartarlo de mí._ – exclamó lentamente, con la voz llena de sorna y triunfo.

La palma de Virginia se estampó de nuevo contra su mejilla.

\- _Bastardo… eres una zorra manipuladora…_ -

\- Lárgate de mi oficina Virginia… -

\- _Una prostituta, eso es lo que eres Peter Parker… y todo el mundo se va a enterar de cómo destruiste mi matrimonio…_ -

\- ¿Sí? Bien, entonces el mundo se enterará de tu romance con el Soldado del Invierno… -

Virginia palideció. Peter sonrió, acomodando unas fotografías sobre el escritorio para que ella las mirara.

\- No eres la única con información comprometedora. Verás Virginia, ¿por qué no hacemos un trato? Tú mantienes tu boca cerrada y yo no revelo a todo el mundo cómo te estuviste acostando con un mercenario y con quien asesinó a los padres de Tony, todo este tiempo… ¿de acuerdo? –

\- _Eres un hijo de puta…_ -

Peter sonrió. Y antes de que Virginia pudiera decir algo más, la puerta del elevador al final del pasillo se abrió, dando paso a Morgan, quien corría en su dirección, con el uniforme escolar, dos coletitas y sosteniendo una lonchera de Iron Man.

\- _¡Petey!_ -gritó la niña mientras se tiraba contra él, abrazándose de su cintura.

\- ¡Hola cariño! –saludó Peter con sincera felicidad. Una sonrisa burlona se surcó en su rostro ante la expresión de Virginia.

\- ¿Qué hace mi hija aquí? –

-Es el inicio de las vacaciones de invierno. Morgan pasará las fiestas con su padre en nuestra casa en Londres, ¿no es así preciosa? –

Morgan sonrió mientras él le sostenía el rostro con dulzura.

\- _“Nuestra.”_ -murmuró ella.

-Oh Virginia… hay tantas cosas que no sabes. – hizo una mueca de pena, burlona.

\- _Llamaré a mi abogado._ –

-Inténtalo. -Se separó de Morgan un momento y presionó un botón en el intercomunicador del teléfono sobre el escritorio.

\- Happy, ¿podrías venir y acompañar a Virginia hasta su auto, por favor? –

La mujer lo miró con un odio inexplicable. Peter colocó una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Morgan.

-Vamos cariño, despídete de tu madre… no la verás hasta el otro año. -Y sin más la niña se abrazó de su cintura por unos segundos, diciéndole adiós.

El jefe de seguridad apareció segundos después.

-Adios Virginia. -sonrió Peter, triunfal.

_Ahora es tarde señora_ _  
Ahora nadie puede apartarlo de mí_

Virginia Potts observó desde dentro de su vehículo aquella escena desarrollarse al otro lado de la calle.

Peter Parker bajaba las últimas escaleras hasta la entrada principal del edificio sosteniendo una de las manos pequeñas y regordetas de su hija, sonriendo y escuchando con atención cada una de las palabras que la niña decía. Detrás de ellos venía el jefe de seguridad que la había escoltado hasta el estacionamiento, cargando un par de maletas y metiéndolas dentro de la cajuela de la SUV negra que estaba estacionada frente a la entrada.

¿Por qué no se iban?

Minutos más tarde observó como su ex marido emergía de uno de los costados del edificio, probablemente proveniente de otra entrada; vestido con ese traje color crema y gafas de sol azul cielo que tanto le gustaban.

Virginia sintió una lágrima de rabia escurrir por su mejilla. Allí, frente a sus ojos y frente a todo el mundo, estaba su ex marido… saludando cariñosamente a su hija para después tomar el rostro del chico entre sus manos y conectar sus labios en un beso lleno de amor. Virginia estaba seguro que jamás la había besado de esa manera.

La pareja se separó después de que Morgan dijera algo gracioso que los hizo reír. La pequeña familia abordó el vehículo y poco después este se marchó.

Virginia se limpió el rostro y encendió el auto… porque, aunque no le gustara, Peter Parker tenía razón… ¿cómo no pudo darse cuenta?

Pero ahora era muy tarde… su matrimonio estaba legalmente terminado. Tony le había dicho a ese niño que era libre y construyó una nueva relación llena de todas las cosas que su matrimonio marchito carecía y que ella estaba muy ocupada haciéndose tonta como para aceptar.

Ahora era muy tarde… porque Anthony Stark ya llevaba muy dentro de él… el aroma de Peter Parker… _y nada podría apartarlo de él… y vaya que ese estúpido anillo de diamantes resplandeciendo en el dedo de Peter Parker se lo confirmaba._

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: candykyush | wattpad: cherryvampire96.
> 
> Debería de haber la opción de poder poner que el fanfic está en "spanglish" porque tengo unas ganas tremendas de poner los end notes con mi cerebro en modo inglés jajaja.
> 
> Pero bueno, ¡Regresé! de nuevo, con mi mierda Starker (para las 3 personas que me leen btw) y como siempre pasa en mis historias, alguien tiene que sufrir, ésta vez fue Pepper. ¡Diooooos! no tienen una idea de cómo adoro los fics donde Pepper es bien maldita y Peter no se deja; además de que adoro ver a Peter como el "padrastro" de Morgan. So, este fic salió, como todos los que he escrito, de la nada... mientras comía pizza en casa de una prima y escuchaban canciones de Lupida D'Alessio (aunque ésta canción está interpretada por otra artista, Yuridia). Escuché la canción y se me vino todo a la cabeza... hasta ahora, me gustó... me hubiera gustado meterle más domestic Starker... pero eso será para otra ocación (otro fic)
> 
> Espero, de todo corazón, que les haya gustado tanto como a mí... Gracias por leer.


End file.
